What it takes
by Brat Monkee
Summary: Every 100,000 years, there's an eclipse that lasts for a week. This time, it fall upon the era of the Titans and Starfire becomes gravely ill. Now someone wants her but who'll protect her? Robin of course! StarfireRobin
1. The Eclipse

Hi there!!! This is my first story that's not Anime! Well, sorta. It has a lot of Anime based stuff but oh well. YAY!!! The first time I watched this was in the middle of 'Sisters' and I immediately fell in love with Starfire and Robin as a couple. I hope you like my story and I hope I can keep updating!  
  
Disclaimers: I have no claim on these characters but it's my story!!  
  
****************************  
  
The digital clock struck 8:00 in the morning and began a shrilled ring. It was time for Robin to drag his butt out of bed. With a groan, he rolled over. . .directly out of bed. He hit the floor with a thud, pulling the sheets with him. For a moment, he lay there on the floor before the annoying sound began to be unbearable. He raised a hand and felt around, over his nightstand, searching for the source of the noise. As his hands touched nothing but air, Robin's temper grew shorter until he snapped, leaping up and slicing it in two with his Birdarang. He glared at the now silent and broken clock before spinning around and heading for his bathroom. Yes, it was going to be another normal day for the Titans, or so he thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Robin yawned as he entered the main room. He looked around and saw Raven by her consul, tinkering and adjusting; Cyborg playing the video game; Beast Boy scouring the kitchen and Starfire. . .wait, where was she? As Robin looked around to attempt and find her, Beast Boy noticed him and leapt at Robin, "Robin, man! Have you seen Star?! I'm starvin'!" To prove his point, he morphed into a dog and rolled over on his back, playing dead.  
  
"Now if he would just stay that way." Raven commented from the side.  
  
"Uhh, no sorry. I thought she was always the first one up." He shrugged and furrowed his brow curiously.  
  
"Maybe she went out. Sometimes she likes to go out in the mornings." Cyborg called nonchalantly from his place on the sofa. Robin agreed but he couldn't shake the feeling that Cyborg was wrong.  
  
"But what about ME!!" Beast Boy whined, "None of us can cook!!! I can't start my day without food!"  
  
Everyone had a good chuckle from that but Robin stopped and gazed out the window, "Speaking of day, is it just my clock or is it really 8?" He asked. Outside, the city was bustling and the sky was a dim gray-blue, an odd color. The sun wasn't shining, instead a large black disc seemed to be blocking out the rays, leaving a thin rim of glowing light.  
  
"You're clock is right and it is eight," Cyborg stated, turning around; now finished with his game, "Every hundred thousand years or so, there's a solar eclipse, which lasts a full week."  
  
"Wow." Robin remarked, "That's pretty cool."  
  
"Isn't it?" Raven sighed. Robin smirked, their dark friend seemed really thrilled about this. He moved to sit next to Cyborg when the door swished open behind him. He turned to see a very pale and frail Starfire. She was leaning against the doorframe to support most of her weight.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not realize the time." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. She pushed off from the door and walked over to the kitchen on unsteady feet. Robin frowned, in all the time he had known Starfire, she had never once been so lifeless.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" He asked softly, touching her shoulder. She turned around and looked up, smiling weakly. Robin had also gone through a growth spurt and now towered over the petite girl.  
  
"I am just a little sleepy, do not worry over it." She turned back around and began to pull out a few dishes to start breakfast. Beast Boy leapt for joy while Raven let out a small groan.  
  
As Starfire cooked breakfast, Robin eyed her wearily, noting her sluggish movements and heavy eyes. In the midst of her task, the alarms began to blare. Robin ran to the monitor as Raven punched in codes, "There's a bank robbery in the Federal bank." Raven explained as everyone leapt to action, except Starfire, whose movements were anything but fast.  
  
As they ran to the door, Robin turned to the emerald-eyed beauty, "Why don't you sit this one out, it's nothing big and I'm sure the rest of us can handle it."  
  
She desperately wished to say 'yes' but her honor wouldn't let her, "I will be fine, besides, we are a team." Starfire smiled brightly, the best all morning and ran past Robin. He sighed helplessly and watched her retreating form for a moment before joining the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Titans were running/flying down the streets towards the bank like normal. Cyborg looked back to check that they were all close together when he noticed Starfire flying a small distance back, "Hey Star! You're lagging behind!" He called.  
  
She snapped out of a seeming daze and nodded, "Right." Forcing herself to go faster, she brought herself to the back of the group.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the bank and came to the front entrance, blown open and leaving a big, gaping hole. Robin, being the leader, charged in first. He analyzed the situation and found it wasn't all that hard. There were five robbers in all; three watching the hostages and two loading the money. As the others gathered behind him, he called to the men, "I actually thought there would be a challenge here."  
  
They all spun around and aimed their guns at the newcomers, "Hold it right there!" One commanded, obviously the ringleader.  
  
Cyborg laughed, "Guns? I haven't seen a criminal with a gun in a long time."  
  
"Shut up!" One shouted and fired at him.  
  
The bullet bounced right off his metal body and fell harmlessly to the ground, "Titans, spread out!!" Robin ordered as they split and each went for a thug. Surprisingly, they needed to be more cautious than they originally thought. Though the men were slow and stupid, they were great shots. The teens were still far superior to them, but none the less, had to be wearier. As Robin avoided another bullet, he groaned, "This is ridiculous, Star! Can you melt their guns?" He called over, dodging another bullet meant for him.  
  
She nodded from the air and held her hands out, concentrating, "I. . .will. . .try." She murmured and called upon all her strength. Her brow knitted as the guns grew warm and out of surprise, the men dropped them, but they didn't melt. In fact, they did just the opposite; after heating up a few degrees, they cooled down to their normal temperature.  
  
Robin stared at the guns in confusion before turning his sights up to Starfire. Surprise overcame him as he watched her eyes roll back in her head and she began to fall, "Starfire!!" He shouted in horror. With a burst of speed, he ran towards her, leaping into the air and catching her unmoving form. He landed with ease into a crouching position and stared down at the Tamaranian. She was unconscious but her normally calm face was scrunched up in pain and sweating. As he looked to the others for help, he realized they had beaten down the five robbers in a matter of moments.  
  
Once Cyborg had them all tied up and called for the police to move in, everyone crowded around Robin and Starfire, "What happened?" Beast Boy asked softly as Robin stood.  
  
"I dunno, she just started falling." He replied.  
  
"Let's go. It won't do us any good to sit around here." Raven stated and began to hover, "Here." She held out her arms to take Starfire, but Robin shifted her in his arms.  
  
"I've got her."  
  
"Whatever." She turned around but a small smirk appeared on her lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Left. . .right. . .left. . .right  
  
Beast Boy's eyes moved back and forth, following Robin's movements. As the lead Titan paced across the room, Beast Boy watched until he was fed up, "STOP!!" He shouted. Robin, startled out of his trance, looked over to his companion with confusion, "You're giving me a headache and making me dizzy."  
  
"What's with the pacing anyway?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just-" He was cut off when the door slid open and Raven stepped in. Robin immediately leapt at her, "Well, what's wrong?!" He demanded.  
  
She glared at him and walked around the black haired teen, "Star is sleeping. She's very weak and needs rest."  
  
"That doesn't tell me what's wrong with her." Robin growled and crossed his arms.  
  
Raven moved to the kitchen and began to pull out an ice pack, "She's sick." She said simply.  
  
"How sick?" Cyborg asked worriedly.  
  
"Sick as in 'can't use her powers sick'." Raven snapped and grabbed a towel to wrap around the ice pack.  
  
"Star can't be sick!" Beast Boy screeched, "She never gets sick and how can she not use her powers?!" He morphed into a chipmunk and began running around in a panic.  
  
As he ran past Raven she kicked him and sent the green boy flying. When he landed he was back to normal, but extremely dizzy, "Use your brain, idiot and look outside."  
  
They all looked out the window to the eclipsed sky and back to Raven with confused faces, "Yeah, so?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She growled in frustration, attempting to hold back her anger, "Star draws her power from the sun. Since there is no sun to draw from, that means no powers. It makes her weak."  
  
"OHHHH!!!" Cyborg and Beast Boy breathed in realization.  
  
"Morons." Raven muttered.  
  
*******************************  
  
So how was it? I'm hoping to get a few good reviews for this and I hope to update soon. Keep an eye out for my next Teen Titans story! 'Till then, Ciao!!!!! 


	2. Memories and Visits

Thank you for all the nice reviews!!! A few comments to some of my reviewers:  
  
TheGiver: Thanks for reviewing. I'm not quite entirely sure about how Starfire gets her powers but my theory is that as long as the sun is shining somewhere on the planet, she can draw power. Silly, I know, but it's how I think it works.  
  
riderfan01: YES!!! I would love to hear any ideas you have for a story. I've got a few others in my head that I am preparing to get started. One is slightly AU, since the Teen Titans don't live in Gotham. Someone is controlling Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg into trying to kill Starfire. So Robin takes her to Gotham City and they stay with Bruce Wayne for a few days while trying to find her assassin. Then there's another one where some people come from Starfire's planet and the others find out she's a princess. They take her back home, but she doesn't want to leave her friends for an unwanted fiancée. Suddenly her friends show up and demand for Starfire to come back, but will the Tamaranians allow her?  
  
Well that's all for my comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait for more reviews, luv ya!!  
  
*******************************  
  
Robin sighed as he walked down the long, empty hallway. In his hands was the ice pack that Raven originally held, *She's sick. . .since there is no sun to draw from that means no powers.* Raven's voice echoed in his brain as his footsteps echoed in the hall, 'Star sick. This is new.' He thought. With a smile he remembered when he came down with a cold and Starfire attempted to care for him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Robin sneezed as he entered the main room. Everyone seemingly went along with his or her normal work but Starfire stopped her cooking to face him, "Good morning, Robin. How are you feeling today?" She asked with a smile.  
  
He grunted and dragged his feet over to a chair, "I've been better." He murmured.  
  
Starfire frowned and floated over to him, "You seem paler than usual, are you unwell?"  
  
Robin looked up and met her worried gaze, "I think it's just the sniffles, nothing to worry about."  
  
She tilted her head in curiosity, "What are the 'sniffles'?" He suppressed the urge to laugh. Even when he felt the worst, Starfire never failed to make him feel better.  
  
"They're. . .nevermind." He wanted to explain to her, but his body wouldn't allow it.  
  
"You don't look so hot, dude." Cyborg commented, sending him a lopsided smile, "What's your temp?"  
  
"Well-" He didn't finish when he felt a hand on his forehead. He looked up with pink cheeks to see Starfire's hand on his head and her other on her own forehead. One thing about first aid he had taught her was to check if someone had a fever. She had asked what a fever was and he had told her it was when a person's body temperature rose, making someone sick.  
  
Her facial features crinkled in worry, "Oh my! Robin, your forehead is very warm. That means that your body temperature is very hot!" She drew up the conclusion with a shocked voice.  
  
"Congratulations Sherlock." Raven joked, looking up from her book.  
  
"This is bad! We must cool you down right away!" She exclaimed and ran to the far end of the room. Starfire turned the thermostat down to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and then ran to the windows and opening them all up.  
  
"Star, what are you doing?" Beast Boy called curiously.  
  
She ignored him and began to fumble around in the freezer. She pulled out a couple ice trays and broke them off into some towels. Her hands were shaking and ice cubes were falling everywhere. Best Boy and Cyborg were howling with laugher as they watched their friend desperately get the ice together. Raven ignored the situation completely while Robin stood and walked over to Starfire, "Hey, Star? Calm down, a fever is nothing to worry about." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she spun around.  
  
He was surprised when he saw her emerald eyes welded up with sparkling tears. She sniffed and he could feel her tremble under his hand, "Yes it is!!" She exclaimed, choking back a sob. At this point, Raven looked up from her book and watched with a slightly concerned face. Beast Boy and Cyborg both heard the sob and quelled their laughter, "I-If I do not lower your temperature. . .you will die." The tears started to fall and her body shook with quiet sobs.  
  
Robin sent an accusing who-told-her-that-crap glare towards his friends. Both boys shook their head in denial and he knew Raven wasn't the type for that. Robin sighed, "Hey, hey," He said softly, trying to draw her attention. It was successful and she looked up with watery eyes, "Who told you that?"  
  
She sniffed again, "On my planet, when ones body heat rises and not cooled down immediately, they will die from the heat."  
  
He smiled, despite his sleepy state, "We don't die when our bodies get warmer, we just get sick."  
  
"Then you will not die?" Starfire asked hopefully, wiping away a falling tear. He nodded and she cried out in relief, leaping at him in a hug. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her and glared at the snickering Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After that, Cyborg had taught Starfire everything there was to know about First Aid. She spent all her time caring for Robin and making sure he followed strict orders; like staying in bed and getting all his needed fluids. Not that he minded though, having Starfire watching over him was all the help he needed. She would sit by his side and see to it that he was comfortable and cared for. When he would turn to her, she smiled and just that made him feel better.  
  
Shaking his head, Robin groaned in frustration, "This isn't fair. Star's done nothing to deserve this." He shouted to the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't get any answer but it made him feel better. Once his state of anger left him, he continued on his was to Starfire's room and stopped outside the door. He realized that this would be the first time he had ever entered her room. With a deep breath he pressed the button to open the door and stepped in.  
  
Even though the lights were dimmed, Starfire's room still seemed to be brimming with a light aura. Her room was a different assortment of purples and pinks with sleek, silver furniture. On the far side of her room was a door leading to a gray bathroom with purple towels and a rug. Another door nearby led into a walk-in closet, though Starfire didn't have too many clothes to put in. On another wall was a silver vanity with a matching pink chair and different accessories, along with a few pictures. Across from Robin was Starfire's window, which took up the entire wall, but at the moment it was covered with dark purple drapes. In the corner was a small window seat piled with stuffed animals and books. Robin chuckled as his eyes caught one in particular, 'How to dance'. Apparently, after the Blackfire incident, Starfire had taken it upon herself to learn how to dance.  
  
On the last wall was a giant canopy bed with pink and purple sheets. In the center of the bed lay Starfire whom, against all her pillows and comforters, looked like a doll in a child's bed. Carefully, he approached the bed and stood over her, casting a slight shadow across her face. Her face was calm, but it still held a look of slight pain and she was sweating quite a bit. Surprisingly, Raven had changed Starfire out of her fighting clothes and into a purple T-shirt and gray sleep shorts (though robin couldn't see the shorts, just for reference ^_^). He lay the ice pack over her forehead and sat down on the bed next to her. As the cold came in contact with her skin, Starfire stirred.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and focused them on Robin, "Robin?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hey there." He smiled and scratched the bridge of his nose, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya."  
  
"It is alright, though," She paused and looked down, "I am sorry for fainting in the middle of our battle."  
  
"No need to apologize, but. . ." He trailed up, making Starfire look up worriedly. He looked down and met her gaze with a gentle, yet stern one, "You should have told us about this, you should have told me. I wouldn't have let you come out fighting with us. You could have been severely hurt, Star."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Robin half sighed, half groaned, "No, it's my fault. I should've forced you to stay back and I shouldn't have yelled at you." He smiled broadly, "What you really need is some food. I'll go get you some pizza." He stood and moved to the door, when Starfire's soft voice called to him.  
  
"Robin?" He turned around and waited as she looked down at her hands, not wanting to meet his eyes, "Are you. . .are you going to remove me from the team?"  
  
He stared at her in surprise, "Where did you get THAT idea?!"  
  
Still refusing to meet his eyes, she blushed, "Well, I cannot use my powers and I am a weakness for the team when we go out into battle and-"  
  
Robin immediately cut her off, "First of all, so what if you can't use your powers? It doesn't matter. Second, there is no way in hell that I am letting you go out to fight." He stated sternly. His stern face melted away and he chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about anything, Star. You're not going anywhere for a long time. Now, I'm gonna go get that pizza." With that, he left Starfire staring wide-eyed at the door.  
  
************************  
  
Did ya like it?? Reviews are always welcome!  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Someone tries to kidnap Starfire, but who is it? Can the others keep her safe long enough for her powers to come back? 


	3. Starfire's Visitor

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them and I really love how everyone writes such nice things! Sorry that these take so long to get up, but I work and I'm trying to think of some ideas for my next chapter. I PROMISE it will be longer than this one and some of the other ones. Thank you, loyal fans and to Botan and Kurama Lover: I am trying to write my next chapter, really I am! I've just got to get these Teen Titans ideas out of my head! I promise that I'll get going on it soon, thank you for being such a loyal fan!!!!  
  
****************************  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Smoke cleared, leaving Robin standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. He looked to the kitchen and saw Beast Boy standing there, blackened and disheveled by the explosion he had caused. When he noticed Robin's displeasing look, he laughed weakly and waved, "hehe, oops."  
  
"Oops is right," Robin scowled as he walked around and looked at the damage, "That was Star's favorite oven."  
  
He moved to the fridge and pulled out some leftover pizza, placing it on a plate and sticking it in the microwave, he turned it on and went to find a drink, "How's Star?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Robin shrugged and poured a glass of water, "She woke up when I went in and seems fine, with the exception of being really pale and paranoid."  
  
"Paranoid?" Raven wondered aloud.  
  
He nodded, "She was worried that we were gonna kick her off the team because she can't fight for a while." Robin noticed that as he took the pizza out, Beast Boy had been watching him work the microwave very closely. He grabbed the plate and glass and marched towards the door. Before he left the room, he turned around and glared at Beast Boy, "Try not to blow up, break, or ruin anything." He opened the door and stepped out. As he took no more than ten steps, he heard a shatter. Growling, he shouted, "BEAST!!!"  
  
From behind, Beast Boy appeared in the doorway with a nervous look, "Uhh Robin? That wasn't me."  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed. A sudden sinking feeling set in and the dish and glass slipped from his hands. Robin took off running at an incredible speed, leaving Beast Boy bewildered.  
  
As he skidded around a corner, he could feel his heart thudding against his chest, 'That had to have come from Star's room. I'm probably being the paranoid one, but I can't help it.' He thought as he came to her door. He tried to open it, but the door wouldn't move, "Star??" He called, pounding on the door. When there was no response, he began banging, "Open up Star! Star?!" After his futile attempt to elbow the door down, he backed up and prepared one of his bombs. Seconds later, the door was gone, leaving only a puff of smoke. Not waiting for it to clear, he ran into her room, "Star?! Where are you??"  
  
Her bed was empty and the sheets were pooled on the floor. The drapes were torn and the window was shattered but other than that, everything was fine. He spun around wildly and looked for possible places for her to hide, or be hidden. Robin ran into the bathroom and searched for any signs, but found none. He spun on his heel and dashed out of the room in hopes to warn the others.  
  
As he left, a figure moved through the shadows towards the window. It was a man, hidden by the darkness, who was holding Starfire with one arm pinning hers to her sides and his other clamped over her mouth. She was struggling as much as she could, but in her weakened state, it wasn't much. Finally, she managed to open her mouth and bit down, hard, against his hand. The man cursed softly and removed his hand. Starfire took this moment to inhale a deep breath, "ROBIN!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The boy wonder whirled around and scrambled back to her room. He stopped dead in his tracks to find a man holding Starfire against her will in his arms, all to closely for his liking. She stared at him with pleading eyes as she stopped her struggling to meet his gaze. Robin broke his stare with Starfire and glared at the man, hatred and rage burning in his eyes, "Let her go." His voice was deadly calm, almost hauntingly so.  
  
The man smirked, razor sharp teeth glinting against the hall light, "Master would not be pleased with me for doing such an act." He hissed.  
  
"Well I'm not please with you for doing that." Robin growled and pulled out his retractable staff, unnoticed by the man, but not unseen by Starfire. They locked eyes and both sent each other a slight nod, "Therefore. . .I think it's time for you to let go of Star!" He jolted forward and ran up to them at a surprisingly fast speed. Starfire closed her eyes and suddenly let her weight drop. Unprepared for that, the man lost his grip on Starfire and was immediately hit under the chin by Robin.  
  
The man's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled back. Starfire quickly ran behind Robin as he stood in a fighting stance, ready for another attack. He glared at the teen and wiped a spot of blood away from his lips, "Why you. . ." He raised his hand and a large chunk of the floor ripped up, slamming against the doorway. "Can't get away now so why don't you. . ." He trailed off as his gaze turned from one of anger to one of horror. He reached up and held his head in his hands, "Wait, no please Master Merrick!!! I can succeed, I swear to you, give me another chance!!!" His head snapped back and he let out a high-pitched cry that shattered glass all around the room. Since Starfire's light was glass, it too shattered and Robin covered her body with his for protection. A sudden light blinded them and a rocking explosion came with it.  
  
When everything had died down and was calm, Robin stood upright and looked around. Starfire's room looked like a war zone and there was no sign of the mysterious captor, "What the hell was that?" Robin muttered. He looked down at Starfire with worried eyes, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?"  
  
Instead of answering, her legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor, "It cannot be." She whispered.  
  
He knelt next to her and set a hand on her shoulder, "Star?"  
  
She looked up at him with frightened eyes and clutched the front of his shirt, "You will not let him take me, will you?" She pleaded.  
  
Confused, Robin nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, sure Star, but who am I keeping away?"  
  
"Promise me!" She cried, "You must promise." Her eyes were beginning to sparkle and her hands trembled.  
  
Sighing, he put both hands on her shoulders, "I swear on my life. I will never let anyone take you away, I promise." She smiled in relief before fatigue caught up with her and she slumped against him, 'No way in hell is anyone taking my Star away. She stays right here with me.' He thought grimly, before backtracking, 'HOLD THE PHONE!!!! MY Star?!? Where did that come from??' He asked himself.  
  
Before he could ponder it any longer, suddenly, "Azarath metrion zinthos!!" The makeshift door was pushed away by an invisible force and there stood Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, all ready to fight.  
  
Robin sent them all a slightly annoyed stare, "What took ya?"  
  
They relaxed and Cyborg jerked a thumb towards the door, "If you hadn't noticed, there was a big chunk of floor in the doorway."  
  
Raven crossed to Robin's side and knelt down, examining Starfire, "What happened?" She asked tonelessly, but her actions proved more worry than she wished to show.  
  
"Some guy tried to take her." Robin replied simply.  
  
"And. . ." Beast Boy motioned for him to continue.  
  
"And nothing, when I got her away from him, the guy started screaming before he. . .blew up." Robin struggled to find the right words.  
  
"Blew up?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Robin violently motioned to the charred room.  
  
"Oh." Cyborg blinked in surprise.  
  
"Idiots." Raven muttered and sighed in relief, knowing her only good friend was safe.  
  
**************************  
  
So, what did ya think? The plot thickens!! Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week. If not, you can come kill me. 


	4. Happy Boys and Girls

YAY!!!! I got it up within a week, and it's somewhat long, SO ENJOY!!! I'm really, really sorry to all those who think it's a crossover with Yu-gi- oh! It's not; when I was writing this, I didn't even have that show in my head and wasn't even thinking about the evil guy from that show! Please forgive me, if anyone has problems, please e-mail me and tell me, I'll change the name. But you're right, Starfire does know him, but how? That's for you all to find out.  
  
riderfan01: AHH!! SORRY!!!!!! I haven't been to my e-mail in a while and it shut down on me! If you want to, I restarted it so you can try again. Please try again ^_^; Anyway, I'm sorry to say, but Yu-gi-oh isn't going to twist in with my story. SORRY!! I hate to make you disappointed, but it'll be better, I SWEAR!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Robin sighed in irritation. How they managed to get Starfire to stay in his room was beyond his comprehension. After the mysterious kidnapper incident, they all agreed that Starfire should stay in one of their rooms, with one of them; for protection and because her room was a disaster zone. Everyone assumed she would end up with Raven, both being girls, but the dark arts master had declined, saying that she would never get any sleep with Starfire in her room. Beast boy snored like a monster and Cyborg's electronics would keep her up all night. So, that left him. He had no other choice than to agree, it was that or she slept in the main room and he was not about ready to let her be left alone.  
  
He glanced over to Starfire, who at the moment, was sleeping in his bed. He was sitting in a chair across from the bed, cross-legged, with his hand holding up his chin, "What have a gotten myself into?" He asked himself when he suddenly heard the sheets shuffle around.  
  
Sitting up straight, he looked over to see Starfire thrashing around. His brow furrowed and he stood, walking to her side. Now towering over her, he looked down and shook her shoulder, "Star, Star. Wake up." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she sat up, rigid, almost hitting Robin in the face. Looking wildly around, she tried to figure out where she was. Moments later, she caught sight of Robin and relaxed, "Robin?" She asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my room." He stated calmly and pulled up a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Oh," She paused for a minute, "Why am I in your room?"  
  
Robin fell out of his chair.  
  
When he managed to climb back into it, he stared at her, disbelieving, "Don't you remember?" She shook her head, "You were attacked by some oogly- boogly, creepy man (fingers wiggling like claws and eyes go beady) and you don't remember?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
"I remember that." She laughed, as though Robin was a child, putting too much concern on something.  
  
Come on let's go get it on!  
  
He scratched his head in confusion, "Wha. . .then why aren't you worried?"  
  
Be happy. Be happy. . .  
  
"Because you promised to protect me." She smiled softly.  
  
Come on let's go get it on!  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "And you trust me that much?"  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Smiling brightly, she responded confidently, "Yup!" Robin covered his face with a hand, sighing, but under his hand, he hid a small smile.  
  
Everybody let's go have some fun!  
  
I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
  
I'd rather stay here all the night with happy boys who sings  
  
Come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun  
  
Robin is practicing in the gym, using the punching bag. On a bench nearby is Starfire, wearing comfy gray pants and a purple tank top. She is cushioned by a warm blanket and watching Robin. Seeing that Starfire is watching him so closely, Robin tries to do his best moves. He backs up and runs at the punching bag, jumping into a flying sidekick half way. As he reaches the bag, instead of kicking it, he flies right by and hits the wall. Robin lands in a head on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Starfire runs to his side and bends down, asking if he's ok. Sitting up, he laughs nervously and blows it off. Starfire begins to giggle furiously and Robin smiles, laughing for real as well.  
  
I've got a feeling you could use a little smile,  
  
Hoping you could stay there for just a little while  
  
Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air  
  
Cyborg and Starfire are in the main room, both sitting on the sofa. He's teaching her how to play video games while playing against her. As he tells her what to do, she's pressing the buttons with a confused face. After a bad move, he puts the game on pause and shows her what to do. Starfire smiles and nods, understanding. Cyborg resumes the game and they continue. After a little while, the screen goes wild and Starfire looks horrified. She thinks she's broken Cyborg's game and turns to apologize when she sees his stunned, repulsed face. When she asks what she did wrong, he tells her she won the game. Blinking in confusion, she looks back to the screen where the name 'Cyborg' is replaced with 'Starfire'. She sighs in relief and thanks him for the game, preparing to get up and leave when Cyborg catches her arm, begging for a rematch. She declines and yawns, planning to go rest when the other Titans appear. Beast Boy is immediately drawn to the screen where he sees Starfire's name and taunts Cyborg. Raven shrugs and goes to her book and Robin looks at Starfire who smiles and leaves.  
  
I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings  
  
The team, minus Starfire, is out. They're stopping a hostage situation and since she's sick, she's forced to stay back at the Tower. She looks at the clock, which says 8:03 PM. The others left around 4 PM, and ever since, she's been waiting for them. Starfire looks to the corner where she sees a large basket of dirty laundry, her friends' clothes from previous battles. She sits up and walks over to it, pulling it up and taking it with her to the cleaning room. Since she has no clue how to get the robots to work, she does it herself. After an hour or so, she returns back to the main room with a basket of fresh, unfolded laundry. Starfire looks at the clock and sighs before moving her feet to the kitchen. She works on making some plain meat loaf, for the reasons that her friends strongly dislike her home world cooking. As it's in the over, she folds the laundry and neatly sets it out for the others. Her meat loaf is done and she turns to oven to low, keeping it warm. Starfire returns to the window, sits on the floor and leans against it. Soon, she can't help but fall asleep.  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
We are the happy boys and girls  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!  
  
It is close to 11 PM when the rest of the Titans return home. They are all tired, weary and starving. Beast Boy's nose picks up something and he runs to the kitchen to find a meat loaf in the oven. Saddened that it's meat, he notices that there is a vegetarian plate next to it. He jumps for joy and Cyborg comments on the fact that there are no dishes to clean. Raven is looking around when she sees the clean laundry, nicely folded on the couch. She picks up one of her cloaks and is secretly pleased that it has no wrinkles present. Everyone comes to the conclusion that it was Starfire who did this, but all wondered where she was. Robin catches a glimpse of red by the window and checks it out. He's mildly surprised to find Starfire sleeping there, but smiles and picks her up. Everyone crowds to make sure she's ok, but Robin assures them that she's just sleeping. He takes her to his room and tucks her into his bed. When he turns to leave, her hand lashes out and gasps his. Robin, startled, turns to find her still sleeping. With a sigh of relief, he slowly pries her hand off before returning to the others and joining them for a late, late dinner.  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
We are the happy boys and girls  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
Oh yeah, so happy. . .  
  
Robin and Starfire are outside on the roof of the Tower. They're lying on their backs, looking up at the stars. Robin is pointing upwards and tracing constellations with his hands. Starfire is watching his hand as he moves and she nods with excitement, seeing the shape he's traced out. She points to a large white streak in the sky, asking what it is. He tells her it's the Milky Way and what it's made of. She comments on how pretty it is and Robin agrees, but he's not looking at the sky, he's staring at Starfire. When he realizes what he's doing, he quickly turns away, blushing bright red. Starfire sits up and walks to the edge of the tower, gazing at the lit up city. Robin soon joins her and notices how she's rubbing her arms. He quickly removes his cape and places it over her shoulders. She smiles brightly, thanking him. He scratches his head and laughs nervously. She lays her head on his shoulder and he freezes, going red as a tomato. Slowly, he brings his arm down and around her shoulder. The two spend the rest of the night watching the city sparkling.  
  
Try with an eagle it will make you look so nice  
  
And if you start to warm, you can further break the ice  
  
come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun  
  
Beast Boy is running around the kitchen with a white apron covered in food. Starfire is sitting on a nearby stool, instructing him as he's going along. She points to a slip of paper in her hands and he runs up to her, reading it closely. He holds up a measuring cup with a questioning look and she nods. He lights up and sets it down, rushing to get a different object. He pulls out a bag of flour from one of the cupboards and giver Starfire the same look as before. She gives him a thumbs up and he comes back to her side. Carefully, he opens the flour and turns it over immediately. Surprised, nothing comes out so he shakes it up and down. Starfire shrieks in alarm for him to stop when flour suddenly comes pouring out, creating a white smoke in the kitchen.  
  
I've got a feeling you could use a little smile  
  
Hoping you could stay there for just a little while  
  
Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air  
  
When it clears, Beast Boy and Starfire are both stark white and surprised. Moments after her shock, Starfire begins laughing, soon followed by Beast Boy. Later, Beast Boy is holding a baking sheet in his hands with over- sized oven mitts on his hands, standing before Raven, Robin and Cyborg. Starfire is still sitting on her stool behind him, both still dirty from their cooking. The other three Titans peer down at the sheet nervously to see a tray of cookies. Nervously, they each take one and bite into it. After a long, silent moment, all three agree that the cookies are tasty. Beast Boy gleams and sets the tray down, thanking Starfire. She nods her head and says she was glad to help. As Raven and Cyborg are commenting to Beast Boy, Robin creeps over to Starfire and compliments her. She declines and says it was all Beast Boy but Robin just smiles.  
  
I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings  
  
The Titans are all clustered together in the main room, all watching the large TV. Raven is on one end, with Starfire next to her, followed by Robin, Cyborg and lastly Beast Boy. They have four large bowls of popcorn scattered amongst them and are slowly eating as they watch a movie. It appears to be a horror movie and when the villain strikes, Starfire and Beast Boy both jump. Starfire clings to Robin's arm, cowering away from the screen while Beast Boy accidentally knocks one of the popcorn bowls out of his lap. It goes flying across the room and spills. . .all over Raven. Everyone freezes in horror as she sits silently. No one wants to make a move in case she decides to kill the morpher. Suddenly, a slightly giggle is heard. The boys look to Starfire in horror as her giggles turn into a full laugh. She is holding her sides painfully as tears fall from her eyes. And then, a pig flew. Raven begins laughing as well. The two girls are leaning against each other for support and popcorn is falling out of Raven's hair onto Starfire. Still laughing, Starfire grabs the bowl between herself and Raven, takes a handful and throws it. The small bits land all over the boys who are still in shock. When Raven levitates a good portion of the bowls' contents and sends it at them, they snap out of it. Robin grabs a bowl and begins throwing it at the girls. Cyborg and Beast Boy are arguing over the last bowl when it tips and goes over both of them. They start to pick up pieces and toss them at each other. The movie is now forgotten as they have a popcorn war.  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
We are the happy boys and girls  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!  
  
Starfire is a large room all alone. She's painting on a canvas with an assortment of colors beside her. In the corner, there's a stereo hooked up and it's blasting loud music. Starfire is swiping her brush delicately across the canvas with small strokes. The door behind her hisses open and in the doorway is Raven. She looks at Starfire with a blank, yet wondering stare. She comes up beside the Tamaranian and asks her about the music. It isn't happy, light music, but not heavy metal either. It is a deep, slight rock song that Raven normally listens to. She is surprised to hear Starfire listening to it and even more surprised with her painting. It's of a cloudy sky with a single red rose in a grassy field. Starfire says painting like this is what makes her feel better. Painting emotions is what she likes. After an awkward silence, Starfire motions to an empty canvas nearby and asks if Raven would like to join her. Agreeing, she picks up a brush and starts stroking on the white canvas. Neither seem discomforted by the silence, they both like it.  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
We are the happy boys and girls  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
Oh yeah, so happy. . .  
  
The Titans are all at the park. Starfire is back to wearing her normal clothes, but still confined to sitting and relaxing. Cyborg and Beast Boy are in an open field, tossing a football back and forth. Raven is up in a tree, reading one of her books and Robin and Starfire are sitting under the tree Raven is in, on a picnic blanket with a large basket beside them. Starfire is sitting with her legs folded under her and setting out the food. Robin is stretched out with his hands under his head like a pillow. The two are talking softly when Beast Boy misses a catch and the football goes hurdling towards Starfire's face. Cyborg yells to her, but since she's Starfire, she doesn't understand and looks around. Only when it's too late does she see the spinning ball coming towards her face. She closes her eyes tightly, but no pain is felt. Starfire opens her eyes to see Robin's hand holding the football about a foot away from her face. He frowns and throws it back, telling them to be more careful. Starfire sighs in relief and thanks Robin who returns to his lying position.  
  
Young and old  
  
Be happy. Everyone. . . Be happy  
  
I'm sure you could. Be happy. . .  
  
'Cause happy boys and happy girls is around the world  
  
Robin and Starfire are in Robin's room, watching another movie. The two are sitting relatively close, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Starfire is enjoying the show while Robin is barely keeping his eyes open. As Starfire slips another piece into her mouth, she suddenly feels a heavy object land in her lap. She freezes and slowly looks down. Sighing, she finds it's only Robin's head; he's fallen asleep. It's then that she realizes it's ROBIN'S head. Her face goes from a tan orange to tomato red. After a minute of not moving and blushing, she relaxes and pulls a blanket over Robin. As the movie progresses, Starfire slowly lulls herself to sleep and leans back. Later, Robin begins to wake up and looks around. When he discovers he's been sleeping on Starfire's stomach, he bolts up and shoots away from the bed. Starfire shifts and curls up into a ball from the lack of warmth. Robin chuckles and takes the blanket, covering her up. He moves to his extra sofa and sets up his bed for the night.  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Come on let's go get it on!  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Everybody let's go have some fun!  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Come on let's go get it on!  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Everybody let's go have some fun  
  
The Titans are at the Zoo. They walk together through the exhibits, Beast Boy is changing into the various animals. He turns into a tiger as they pass the tigers and people all around go running, thinking a tiger has escaped. He quickly changes back and they continue on. Cyborg teases Beast Boy into changing into a rabbit, so he does. He doesn't know he's outside the cheetah pit and a clawed paw lashes out, almost catching him. He quickly morphs back and starts yelling at Cyborg while everyone is laughing. Starfire has brought her camera and takes various pictures of her friends. She takes one of Beast Boy as a monkey hanging in a tree with other monkeys, one of Raven standing in front of bats with her blank look, Cyborg being splashed by a dolphin and one of Robin arguing with a wild goose for stealing his lunch. She also fins someone to get a group picture of them all with the wolves. Raven is sitting calmly on the ground with a wolf curled up beside her, Cyborg is playing tug-o-war with a wolf who detached his arm, Beast Boy is being chased by several wolves, Robin is calmly petting one wolf who's sitting for him and Starfire's playing with a couple wolf cubs, all piled on her lap.  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
We are the happy boys and girls  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!  
  
Robin and Starfire are alone in the bird exhibit. It's a tropical, humid atmosphere and there are birds flying everywhere. Starfire manages to get a picture of Robin frowning unhappily at the camera with birds perching all over him. She laughs as he attempts to swat them away but they keep coming. When he finally manages to get them all off, he looks at Starfire who is petting a multicolored parrot that has perched on her finger. She is talking to the bird as though it was a person and more birds are flying around her, wanting the attention the parrot is getting. While Starfire is playing with the parrot, Robin sits down on a rock and watches. A small bird hops up to his side and he glances down to it. The bird chirps and hops to his foot. Robin lifts his foot and shakes it, hoping to loose the bird. It flies off but then goes to his head. He glares at the bird and tries to swat it away, but it refuses to leave him alone. Finally, he gives up and lets it sit on his knee and chatter. As he looks at the bird, he finds it's not an exotic bird but a common robin. Starfire has now left her circle of birds and joins Robin. She looks at the little bird and strokes its head with one finger. It chirps in delight but the two teens stand and head for the door. The bird follows them and Robin yells at it, trying to make it go away. Starfire giggles as they meet a man at the door who is the keeper of the birdhouse. He tells them the bird doesn't belong in there and Starfire asks Robin if they can keep the bird. He agrees, reluctantly, and they meet up with the others, the bird perched on Robin's shoulder with Starfire cooing all the way.  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
We are the happy boys and girls  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
  
Oh yeah, so happy. . .  
  
Robin is under the T-ship (made up. Their air-ship for flying long distances), repairing some wires. Starfire is sitting off to the side with the little bird beside her. She is talking to Robin who responds from under the ship. He comes out covered with grease and oil and is holding a socket wrench in his hands. He glares at Starfire who is now laughing her head off from the sight of Robin. He takes a towel and wipes away the grease from his hands and face, but it doesn't do him much good. Starfire is still laughing so Robin begins to advance on her. She sees what he's doing and stands, hoping to make a break for the door. Starfire tries to run, but because she's sick, it shorts out and she stumbles forward. She braces herself when two hands come around her waist. She turns around to see Robin's dirty face etched with worry. He asks if she's alright and she says she is. He sighs in relief before he begins to tickle her sides. Starfire begins laughing and pleading for him to stop but a sneaky grin creeps onto his face. He continues the assault and she closes her eyes from laughter. When he finally lets up, she opens her eyes to find her face inches away from him. Both blush but don't move. Slowly, Robin releases his grip and backs off. Neither speak as they exit the storage room and walk down the hall back to their rooms.  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
The Titans are out shopping for the day. Cyborg and Beast Boy are in the game store, looking at new games to play. Both find one they like and show it to each other. They start sharing the best features of their own games and it soon becomes a shouting contest.  
  
Come on let's go get it on!  
  
In a bookstore, Raven is flipping through a black book with the word 'poetry' scribed on the cover. She looks up when she hears the shouting and sweatdrops, pointedly ignoring them.  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Robin is in the movie store, checking out the latest action movies. He has a few in his hands, contemplating which one to get.  
  
Everybody let's go have some fun!  
  
He looks up and sees Starfire wandering through an accessory store across the way. She's poking through a few necklaces and studying them carefully.  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
Robin smiles and randomly chooses one of the movies in his hands, throwing the rest on the shelf without even seeing which one he's chosen. Quickly he pays for it and begins to cross the mall to the store Starfire's in.  
  
Come on let's go get it on!  
  
Starfire moves on to the make-up, which sees never seen before and takes a tube of lipstick, carefully inspecting the color and touches it. She's surprised when a red film is left on her finger. A store clerk comes to the counter and Starfire looks up, curious. She's an old woman, in her fifties, with graying hair.  
  
Be happy. . .  
  
"I don't think that color is very fitting for you, sweetie." She said warmly and took the tub from Starfire.  
  
The Tamaranian titled her head curiously, "What is this red paint-stick?" She asked.  
  
The woman chuckled, "Paint-stick? Honey, this is lipstick."  
  
"Oh," Starfire blinked, "What is 'lipstick'?" She asked.  
  
Once again, the woman laughed, but when she noticed Starfire was being sincere, she stopped and sighed, "I don't know where you've been living but lipstick-"  
  
She was about to continue when a young girl, possibly Starfire's age stepped up next to her and cut in, "Excuse me," She snapped, "I wouldn't like to know which shade looks best." She held up two tubs of lipstick for the woman to see.  
  
The clerk studied the two curiously before pointing to the one on the left, "I believe the 'moonshade' would be best." The girl applied the cosmetic and stood waiting for an opinion, "Perfect, what about you honey?" She asked Starfire.  
  
The girl turned to Starfire with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Why would anyone want to cover their natural beauty?" She asked.  
  
"You can talk, miss 'cherry lips'." She snorted and whirled around to face the cashier, "I'll take it." As the woman took her money, Starfire examined the jewelry nearby. She found a pretty silver chain necklace with a diamond heart pendant and picked it up.  
  
"What a pretty stone." She whispered.  
  
"It's called a diamond." A voice stated calmly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Was it good enough? Please review! I really want to put up my next chapter, but I need some feedback to see how people like it! Thanks!  
  
Once again: Sorry to those who thought Yu-gi-oh was going to be a part of this! He's not and I didn't mean to trick anybody, SORRY!!!  
  
The song 'Happy Boys and Girls' was done by Aqua and a really good song at that!  
  
The last scene was a spoof of a scene from 'Justice League' with wonder woman and this lady putting on cover-up or something. It was such a cool scene! 


	5. It's Party Time

AHHHHHH!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!! I know it's been so long since my last update, but there are so many nice people out there who still encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you, everyone! I tried to make this chapter really long to make up for the long absence. School is a big drag and Junior year in High School is supposed to be the hardest, which it is!! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story!!! Yay!  
  
Who else is really sad the season has ended?? WAAAA!!! But it had a lot of really cute Starfire and Robin moments in the Apprentice part II.  
  
Disclaimers: We all know what I own and don't own.  
  
************************  
  
"It's called a diamond." A voice stated calmly.  
  
She looked up quickly to find Robin standing there, smiling, "Robin!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" He asked as he looked around.  
  
She held up the necklace, "These 'diamonds' are very pretty. I have never seen such a stone on Tamaran." Starfire looked around, "It seems that they are not common here as well."  
  
He nodded, "Diamonds are rare here and are really expensive." He noticed the spot of red on her finger and frowned, "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
She shook her head, "I was looking at lipstick!" She stated proudly, before scrunching up her face, "But I do not understand why people of earth cover their faces with it."  
  
Robin laughed, "Only girls put on makeup. They feel more secure about themselves, for some weird reason."  
  
Starfire looked back to the lipstick, "'makeup'? Is that a type of lipstick?" All this talk about lipstick and makeup was really confusing and giving her a headache.  
  
"Nope, here," Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the counter. He looked at the things scattered over the display with wide eyes, question marks popping up everywhere.  
  
The clerk walked over to them, "Aren't you two part of the Titans?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Robin nodded, "We are." He replied.  
  
The woman squealed, "I always wanted to meet you. You're such heroes." She clasped her hands together and was lost in her own world.  
  
Both Starfire and Robin shared blank looks before Robin decided to ask for help, "Ma'am?" He asked. She snapped out of her trance and looked at them, "My friend here is from. . .way out of town and doesn't really understand. . .all this. Do you think you could help her out?"  
  
The woman nodded heatedly, "Of course! Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Bindi!" She walked around the counted and took Starfire's arm.  
  
"And I am Starfire." She smiled gleefully.  
  
"Well, Starfire, let's go to work. Now run along, she's in good hands." Bindi shooed Robin away and he was forced out of the store.  
  
"W-Wait!" Robin called. Both turned to face him as he scribbled on a sheet of paper, "Here's my number. . .in case anything comes up."  
  
"Oh don't you worry now. Come back in an hour." She pulled Starfire with her back to the depths of the store.  
  
"Bye Robin!" Starfire called, waving over her shoulder.  
  
Dumbly, he waved back, 'That wasn't what I expected.' He thought. As he stared at the door, he didn't see a dark shadow moving towards him. It wasn't until it was directly on him that he realized it. He fell to the floor and looked up, ready for a fight when he only saw Beast Boy staring down at him, "Where have you been, dude?!" He exclaimed, panic lacing through his voice.  
  
"I was with Star, is that a problem?" He asked curiously.  
  
"YES!" Another voice shouted. He stood up to see Cyborg and Raven walking quickly to join them, "We've been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes!!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin demanded.  
  
"The entire world's wrong!!" Cyborg ranted, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow to Raven who spoke, "What's the date today?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Uhh, I believe it's a Saturday. . .the 20th?" He attempted to bring up the date.  
  
Raven nodded, "Correct, and what is occurring tonight?" She asked.  
  
He thought and thought, but couldn't think of an answer, "I don't really remember, guys what's this all about!?" He sighed, tired of the guessing game.  
  
"Dude, tonight's the Governor's ball!!!!" Beast Boy exploded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"How could we have forgotten?!?" Robin questioned, going into the same panic as the other two male Titans.  
  
"I dunno man, I guess we were all caught up with watching Star and it just drifted into the back of our heads." Cyborg theorized.  
  
As the three young men panicked and went into worry, Raven stood silent until she decided to cut in, "Enough!" All three looked to her, "What's done is done and all we can do now is go with it."  
  
"Huh?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Raven sighed irritably, "We go home and get ready for this stupid ball." She growled.  
  
"Ohhh, sounds like a plan to me." Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Robin began to walk towards the exit with the others when they noticed Raven standing there.  
  
"What's up? We've gotta go!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
With a reluctant blush, she looked away, "I. . .have to get a dress." She muttered. When they didn't say anything, she turned to them with a glare, "What? It's not like a own an elaborate wardrobe."  
  
Shaking out of their trances, Robin pointed to the store that he just came from, "Starfire's in there with a whacko woman, checking out 'new things'. Go in there, and get her to help you two get ready. We'll come back in a few hours so we can all go together."  
  
Without a word, she stalked off into the brightly colored store, leaving the boys with nervous looks, "Ya think it's ok to leave Raven alone in a store like that?" Cyborg wondered aloud.  
  
As they turned away, Beast Boy smiled, "I think she'll be alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bloody sky had dimmed to a dark blue and the mall was beginning to close up. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing at the doors to the building, each in matching black tuxedos. Robin still wore his trustworthy mask and neither Robin nor Beast Boy had the will to tame their wild hair. At the moment, Beast Boy was leaning against the wall with a frown and his arms crossed, "I am going crazy just waiting here!!" He finally exploded.  
  
"Take it easy, they should be out any moment now." Robin stated calmly.  
  
Cyborg sat down on the hood of the T-plane, which was their means of transportation for the evening, "I didn't think the rumors were true, about girls taking so long to get ready."  
  
"Which are completely not true." A new voice said. The three boys turned to see Raven standing there with her arms crossed. The sight brought a long trail of drool to Beast Boy's mouth. The dark physic was wearing a long black, dress that fell to her ankles. The dress hugged her curves all the way down to the bottom where there was a slit running up to mid-thigh. The sleeves also came down to her wrists and held close to her skin while it cut off just short of her shoulders. Around her waist was her traditional gold belt and black heels with straps around her ankles adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled back by chopsticks except for two strands that framed her face, which was decorated a very thin amount of make-up. She took a few steps forward and glared at Cyborg, "At least, I think so."  
  
He laughed nervously and backed away, "O-Of course, Raven. Totally and completely not true."  
  
Beast Boy stepped towards her, "You look really nice." It was shy, almost meekly spoken.  
  
Much to his surprise, she smiled, very thinly, "Thank you. You don't look half bad either." She forced out. The animorph sighed in relief and just as he was about to make a stupid comment, Robin cut in.  
  
"Where's Star?" He asked eagerly.  
  
She turned to him, "She decided to help that crazy woman close up her store." She paused and her calm face turned slightly sour, "Which reminds me that you were the one who sent me there."  
  
Chuckling, Robin pulled on his collar and before he could defend himself, the doors to the mall swished open and he turned, shock apparent on his features. Before him stood a glowing Starfire, though it was probably the faint lights behind her. Her dress was a faded yellow, sleeveless one that hugged her chest to her hips before cascading to the floor in soft waves. Her shoes were simple high heels that matched the dress and a yellow shall draping over her arms. Her hair was up in a french twist with small strands expertly freed from it, handing down in curls. Her lips were painted a light pink and a gentle yellow glitter was spread above her eyes. All in all, Starfire was a vision of beauty, shining in the dark.  
  
From behind, the old woman placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Don't these two look lovely?" She asked.  
  
All three young men couldn't find it within in them to say it out loud, but Starfire saved them, "Thank you very much. It was a most enjoyable evening."  
  
She waved her hand as she began walking to her car in the parking lot, "No trouble at all. Now you have a wonderful evening." With that, she disappeared into the night and the Titans were left alone.  
  
Cyborg was the first to speak up, "Let's get going!" He whined like a small child, "I don't think I can wait any longer to get at that tasty food." He grinned and ran to the ship, beast boy hot on his tail.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" He exclaimed, disappearing into the ship.  
  
Raven sighed and slowly followed them, "Morons." She muttered going up the ramp.  
  
Robin was left staring at Starfire, who was still glowing even after the lights dimmed, "Um, Star?" He asked nervously.  
  
She turned her emerald gaze to him and smiled, "Yes Robin?"  
  
With a few uncertain steps he came closer to her and pulled out a black box from within his jacket, "I picked this up for you earlier, I thought you might like it." He gulped and practically shoved it into her hands.  
  
Carefully, she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a diamond necklace, almost identical to the one she was looking at earlier, "This is. . .for me?" She asked incredulously.  
  
He nodded sheepishly, "I just thought that you should have something to remember earth by, y'know just in case you have to leave." Just those words formed a knot in his heart.  
  
Shock was evident on her face and she clutched the box closer to her chest, "Robin," She paused and waited for him to meet her gaze, "Words can not describe my happiness." She whispered, "Not even the poem of gratitude."  
  
A grin broke out on Robin's face and he reached out, taking the necklace form the box and gently clasping it around her neck. When he moved away, she touched the gem in awe and held in gingerly in her fingers. Their eyes met and Starfire opened her mouth to speak when Cyborg stuck his head out of the ship, "Hey! Let's go!!" Chuckling, Robin took Starfire's hand and led her into the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cyborg had left the ship a distance away from City hall for there was no where to land it, so the Titans walked down the last few blocks. As they came to the block that the building was on, none of them could withhold their surprise. The tall building loomed over the rest of the city, beautiful glass windows sparkling in the city lights. Two large spotlights had been placed at the front entrance, which shone up in the clear night sky until they were no longer visible. A long red carpet was rolled out and down the stairs for all those welcome to step upon. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes lit up like stars, "Can you imagine the food in there?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.  
  
"I can only dream." Raven muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well let's not dream any longer!" Cyborg exclaimed and began walking with Beast Boy at his side, the two scheming over their plan of action. Raven followed blankly while Starfire and Robin laughed quietly to themselves. When they came to the doorway, there was no need for an invitation, everyone automatically knew who they were and ushered them in quickly.  
  
As they came to the grand ballroom, Robin paused and held his arm out to Starfire, "Shall we?" He asked coyly. She stared at in confusion for a brief moment before recalling this on one of the old-fashioned movies she saw on TV. Shyly, she looped her arm in his and smiled behind a blush.  
  
Beast Boy, not wanting to be left out, quickly stood proud and curved his arm for Raven to take with a gleaming smile. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking away. Defeated, he lowered his arms and sighed when he suddenly felt a slender arm wrap around his. He looked up to see Raven smiling slightly at him, "I'm not that mean."  
  
"Or course not." He stated as if he knew all along, but deep inside, his heart was thudding against his chest painfully.  
  
Cyborg bluntly walked into the room with the others following closely. He smiled at those who acknowledged him but made a short beeline for the food table. About half way there, he was stopped by a tall, graying man. The Titans all stared at him as he smiled kindly and stuck his hand out, "I'm honored that you came tonight, thank you."  
  
Robin took the man's hand with a grin, "It was an honor to be invited, Governor."  
  
Starfire dipped her dress slightly, "Thank you for showing such kind hospitality to us."  
  
The Governor turned his smile to the Tamaranian, "It is I who should be thanking you all. If it weren't for you, our city would be in ruins by now." Before he could speak again, a teenage, blonde haired girl popped up at his side. She seemed to be the Titans age and extremely dressed up.  
  
"Daddy, this party is soo boring." She whined when suddenly, her eyes caught the sight of the Teen Titans and she squealed, "I don't believe it!! You're the Teen Titans!" She scanned them until she came across Cyborg and heart began throbbing in her eyes, "And you're. . .you're Cyborg." She swooned, leaving the Governor's side and appearing before him.  
  
The elderly man sighed, "This is Clarissa, my daughter. Forgive her, she's a big fin of yours."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Clarissa, eh? Such a lovely name." Cyborg smiled charmingly at the girl, food momentarily forgotten.  
  
"You're such a charmer." She sighed dreamily and looped her arm around his, "Would you like to escort me to the buffet table? I'm getting hungry from all this excitement."  
  
The humanoid young man lit up, "Clarissa, you're a gal after my own heart."  
  
As the two walked away, the Governor chuckled while Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin all snickered at their love-struck friend, "Please, enjoy yourselves tonight and if there is anything I can do for you, just tell me." With that, the man disappeared into the crowd to attend to more guests. Beast Boy quickly whispered something into Raven's ear before joining Cyborg's rain of terror on the buffet table. The physic blushed a deep scarlet before retreating to the shadows, leaving Robin and Starfire alone.  
  
Suddenly, Robin felt Starfire's arm leave his and he looked around, she had disappeared, "Starfire?" He called, not loud but enough to draw a few people's attention. Quickly, he began walking around in search of the girl. It didn't take long to notice her fiery red hair standing by the window, looking out in wonder. With a sigh of relief, he quickly wove through the crowds to get to her side, "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry sir." Were his apologies to various guests as he briefly lost sight of Starfire. A moment later, he caught sight of her again, but this time, she wasn't alone. There was a man standing behind her, 'Who's he?' Robin wondered, 'Could he be one of the men who tried to abduct Star? He was so fast, I lost sight of her for a moment.' He wondered, stepping up his pace.  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire has begun looking around when she caught sight of a large window. Unknown to her, she lost her grip on Robin and moved mechanically to the window. The stars were so beautiful, she had to get a closer look. When she came to the window, she pressed a hand to the cool glass and sighed, "The stars are so beautiful." She stated softly.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." A voice stated suavely from behind.  
  
Shock overcame her senses and she spun around to see a strange man with blonde hair and green eyes smiling cheekily down at her. He was tall, lean and well built but Starfire had never seen him before in her life, "I have never met you before." She stated bluntly, but in her own innocent way.  
  
He laughed, "And it's a darn shame." The mysterious man held out a hand, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
She stared at his hand with a nervous face, 'Where is Robin? I do not know this person and he is asking me to dance? How strange.' She thought to herself. Thankfully, a familiar voice cut through her thoughts, 'I don't think she want's to dance with you." It was Robin, although Starfire couldn't see him for he was hidden from behind the stranger.  
  
The young man rolled his eyes, "I'm not threatening her so there's no need to play herooo. . ." He trailed off as he turned around to see Robin's angry glare.  
  
Robin's glare turned into a look of shock, "No, no way!" He exclaimed, seething, "You can't be here, you're supposed to be in old Gotham." He groaned as the older man broke out in a wide grin, "Why are you here, Wally?"  
  
"Hey! It's Timothy!!" He laughed and patted Robin on the back heartily, while he glared hatefully.  
  
Starfire tilted her head in curiosity, "Who is Timothy?" She asked.  
  
Wally turned his sights back to Starfire, "Ahh, so who are you?"  
  
Robin walked over and stood before Starfire in a protective manner, "I am Starfire, and who are you, Wally? How do you know Robin? Why did you call him Timothy?" She asked as Robin sweatdropped as did Wally.  
  
"You're full of questions." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Star, this is Wally West, or as most people know him, the Flash." Robin grumbled.  
  
Starfire lit up, "Oh! From the Justice League. Your tales of heroism have been told throughout the universe." She exclaimed happily.  
  
Wally laughed, "That famous huh? Well don't say it too loud or someone might find out my secret." He winked and Starfire blushed, causing Robin to growl.  
  
It was then that another thought hit him, "If you're here, then that means that-"  
  
He was cut off by a new voice, "If it isn't our favorite protégé." Robin and Starfire turned to see a group of men and women standing there, tall and proud. Before them was the Justice League, all decked out in tuxedos and dresses, not battle attire. The voice who spoke belonged to Shayera Hol, or Hawkgirl who was wearing a tight, sexy black dress and her midnight wings were folded neatly against her back. The other members of the team were formed neatly around her to hide the appearance of her wings for the moment.  
  
Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, John Stewart, and another man who could only be J'Onn J'Onzz in disguise were all wearing ebony tuxedos, fit to perfection. Diana was wearing a short, sparkling red dress with her hair up in a fancy bun. All of the adults were smiling down at Robin who seemed to be fuming in his own little world, "Tim-" Bruce began when Robin leapt into action and cut him off loudly.  
  
"It's not Timothy!" He exclaimed, "It's Robin." He muttered.  
  
He chuckled, "Alright, Robin. How are you? We had heard rumors about a man named Slade who-" He began when Robin cut him off.  
  
"Not important." He snapped coldly, old memories of his betrayal arising from within.  
  
Surprised by the Boy Wonder's cold attitude, the Justice League could find nothing to say. Thankfully, Starfire was present and came to the rescue. She grasped one of his clenched fists and gently squeezed it, causing it to loosen and entwine with hers. She smiled towards the adults, "Forgive us, it is a tale that brings us many unhappy memories."  
  
"I don't think I remember you from the last time we saw the Titans." John scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
She seemed helpless to come up with an answer when this time, Robin came to the rescue, "This is Starfire. We found her a few months after your last visit."  
  
Starfire beamed and did a slight curtsy, still holding Robin's hand, "It is an honor to meet you all. . .though I do not know who you are."  
  
Diana scoffed and folded her arms, "We're Robin's family and mentors. We are the Justice League." Some of the team looked at her with puzzled faces, but said nothing of it.  
  
"Truly!? It has been a dream of mine to meet you all!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Really?" Diana asked, bemused.  
  
Before she was about to continue, Clark cut in, "So Starfire, where did you come from?" He asked gently, "Where's your home?"  
  
"My home?" She asked more to herself than him. It took a moment before she answered, "My home is with Robin and the others. They are my family."  
  
Surprised, Robin turned to her, "We are?"  
  
She faced him, suddenly worried, "Was that an unacceptable answer? Does it displease you?"  
  
Smiling, he shook his head, "No, Star, it's just fine."  
  
At that moment, Cyborg came trotting over, "Hey y'all!" He greeted with a wave to the Justice League. Quickly he turned his attention to Robin and Starfire, "You guys gotta see this! Beast Boy got Raven to dance!" He pointed to the dance floor where, at the moment the music was extremely upbeat for a ball, and in the center was Beast Boy dancing like a fool with Raven blushing, swaying evenly with the beat. "Apparently Clarissa got her father to bring a band instead of an orchestra to the party."  
  
"Glorious! Raven is enjoying herself." Starfire clapped in glee.  
  
"C'mon, this is not a time to be wasting precious dancing with talk." He snatched the two by their wrists and dragged them to the dance floor where the others were.  
  
"Kids." Bruce laughed and moved to sit at a table with the other men. Meanwhile, Shayera and Diana stood back in the corner, away from the action.  
  
Shayera folder her arms and immediately sent Diana a strange look, "Alright, what was that, back there? You've never been the snappy type."  
  
She sighed, "I'm not completely sure. I just saw the way she was standing with Robin and I had this feeling that I had to protect Robin from her."  
  
Shayera laughed and shook her head, "It's gotta be motherly instincts. Robin's always been our family and we all want what's best for him."  
  
"Well I don't believe that girl could be it. She has no brains and just by looking at her physique she doesn't look like much of a fighter." Diana huffed, glaring at Starfire across the room.  
  
"Don't judge her too suddenly. Robin's a smart kid and he knows who is the right girl for him." Shayera placed a gentle hand on her friend's should.  
  
"Only after I see her in battle will I make a decision." Was her final answer.  
  
Back on the dance floor, the upbeat song ended and a slower pace moved in. Couples began showing up, swaying together happily. Cyborg and Clarissa were immediately drawn to each other while Beast Boy pulled Raven to him without her consent, but at the same time, she put up no resistance. Bashfully, Starfire and Robin approached each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Starfire put most of her weight on leaning into Robin and rested her head on his chest. He stared down at her worriedly, "Are you ok?"  
  
She lifted her head, "I am just a little sleepy. There is no need for worry."  
  
"It's been a long day, and you're still sick." He responded gently.  
  
"But tomorrow is the last day of the eclipse is, correct?" She asked, "I shall no longer be useless in battle."  
  
Robin sighed and pulled her closer, "For the last time, you're not useless. You can't stop the eclipse or prevent it from ever happening."  
  
"You are right, but I still feel. . .bad for not aiding in the correction of wrongdoings." Starfire stated and Robin knew he couldn't change Starfire's feelings so he remained quiet.  
  
As the listened to the music, Robin felt a rush of boldness and spoke on it, "Starfire?" He asked quietly. She raised her head to meet his face, "There's something I need to tell you." His voice was deep and sincere, something that she rarely heard.  
  
"Yes, Robin?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Star, I-" Just as he was about to say some of the most important words in his life, the room rocked from an explosion. The shock wave sent people flying in every direction and Robin pulled Starfire to the ground, covering her body with his. Debris was falling everywhere and people were screaming and running for cover, but no one was able to see what had caused the explosion. As the chaos subsided, Robin sat up and looked around while Starfire also sat up and put a hand to her head. He turned to her, "Are you ok?" He asked urgently.  
  
She nodded and winced, "I believe I sustained the explosion with minor damages." He sighed in relief and scanned for any sign of his friends, "Robin, where are the others?"  
  
As if she had spoken the magic words, Cyborg burst from under a pile of rubble and helped Clarissa to her feet. A short distance away, Raven's black telepathy magic bubble faded and there sat Beast Boy and Raven, "Everyone alright?" Cyborg called.  
  
"I think so, but what caused that?" Robin wondered aloud as he helped Starfire stand.  
  
"How 'bout that!" Beast Boy pointed to the east wall, or where it used to be. In its place was a large, gaping hole and in the center was a giant robot, painted bright red.  
  
Starfire gasped and shrunk back behind Robin, "Merrick has come." She whimpered.  
  
He looked at her before glaring at the robot, "I won't let him take you." He whispered warmly. As they prepared themselves for a fight, the Justice League appeared suddenly, all charging the metallic monster at once.  
  
It simply studied them all before sending out a large, blue shock wave. Unprepared and too close to deflect it, they were all sent flying back, into the walls, briefly knocked out. When the people in the room all watched as the League was thrown back, they went into a panicked frenzy, fleeing for the doors. Oddly enough, the robot made no move to stop the people, it just seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's our turn." Cyborg grinned and prepared his blaster on his arm. Robin checked as his team readied themselves when he noticed Starfire tying her shawl around her waist like a sash and going into a fighting stance.  
  
He touched her arm, "Starfire, I want you to take Clarissa and lead her out of here, then find a safe place to hide."  
  
"But I-" She began to argue.  
  
"No, don't argue with me on this. I need you to stay as far away as possible." He stated firmly. Robin's eyes softened, "Please?"  
  
With a reluctant sigh, she nodded, "But please do not damage yourself."  
  
He laughed, "Promise, now go." He gave her a light nudge, urging her to go. With one last look, she took Clarissa's hand and took off running. Once she was out of site, he put on his battle face, "Titans, GO!" He exclaimed and they charged the robot.  
  
Its scanners noticed them and sent out another shock wave but they were prepared. Raven formed a black bubble to protect herself and Beast Boy while Robin and Cyborg countered the wave with their own blasts; Cyborg with his arm blaster and Robin with one of his explosives. They continued their charge and attacked. They did all they could to the machine, but it seemed to be doing minimal damage.  
  
Meanwhile, the Justice League was coming around and saw the battle before them, "C'mon, let's help them out." Flash shouted, zipping to his feet.  
  
"Wait!" Wonder Woman called, halting him, "Let's see what they can do, first." Reluctantly, they stood back, eagerly awaiting the results of this round.  
  
Hawkgirl flew over to her female friend and landed with a blank face, "You just want to see what Starfire can do." She stated bluntly.  
  
"She's not here. She couldn't have run away." Wonder Woman refused to believe that the girl would chicken out on a battle.  
  
"Who knows." Hawkgirl shrugged, still trying to figure out why her good friend had to be so hostile to this young girl who held Robin's heart in her hands.  
  
As the Teen Titans fought the robot, one blast was deflected, but ended up striking the Green Lantern, "John!" Shayera exclaimed and quickly flew to his side.  
  
"I'm ok." He assured, but winced.  
  
The Titans watched this in anger and increased their attacks, seemingly doing more damage. Robin's attacks were the most forced, he refused to let this servant of the man who wanted Starfire, get near her. He lunged for another attack, but in the process, grew careless and forgot about deflecting an oncoming energy disc. It was like slow motion for all those who watched. He was sent soaring through the air and his suit was burnt, being cut through and down to his skin, where it pierced the flesh and blood began soaking his clothes. His mask was ripped off as the disc sliced his face, laving a thin cut across his cheek.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as he hit the ground with a thud and skidded across the marble surface where he stopped and lay, unmoving. Fed up with the boys' attacks, the robot reached out with one wired arm with the intentions of picking him up when a sudden cry froze all activity, "ROBIN!!" They all turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway, fear brimming in her eyes as she watched the scene before her, 'So she didn't run away.' Wonder Woman thought from he position, a mere twenty feet from the girl.  
  
The arm moved away from Robin as he stirred, "Star. . .fire." He whispered and pulled himself up on shaky feet. He saw her standing there and his gentle blue eyes met with her emerald green ones for the first time. It was brief for he noticed the robot moving towards the Tamaranian. His eyes widened in shock, "Run, RUN STAR!!" He shouted, clutching one arm with the other, stumbling to reach her.  
  
But she was frozen with fear as it loomed before her, "I. . .I cannot." She stuttered.  
  
Robin swore under his breath, knowing he wouldn't make it in time and anyone else was too far away to help. That's when he noticed the raven haired woman standing closer than any of them, "Wonder Woman! Help her; get Starfire away from here!" Robin shouted.  
  
The warrior princess was too mesmerized by waiting for Starfire to react to the threat, that she paid no mind to Robin's words. When, to her disappointment, she realized the girl wasn't going to do anything, she was about to move forward and save her, but the hand was quicker than the eye and before she knew it, the robin held Starfire in its large hand. She screamed and the Teen Titans all stared in horror, "NO!" Raven exclaimed and sent her own shock wave at the creature, but it seemed to have changed tactics and formed a protective shell around itself and Starfire.  
  
"Starfire!!" Robin called and ran forward, adrenaline pumping through his veins. When he reached the invisible barrier, he attempted to push through it, but instead, was thrown back once more.  
  
"No, Robin!!" She cried tears forming in her eyes. The Justice League and the Teen Titans all attempted to push past the wall, but all attempts were failures. The robot scanned the room once more before the rockets on its back powered up. Slowly, it hovered off the ground, "ROBIN!" Starfire screamed, reaching her hand out as if trying to reach Robin. But she was slowly disappearing until both Starfire and the robot had vanished into the night's sky.  
  
"STARFIRE!!!!!!!!" Robin cried out as he fell to his knees.  
  
The dust in the room settled as no one spoke. Raven felt a tear forming in one eye but roughly pushed it away while Cyborg was busy punching the wall out in anger. Beast Boy sat down in shock, staring at the place the robot once was and the Justice League bowed their heads in regret. Robin had hunched forwards and was punching the ground, tears falling furiously from his eyes.  
  
Finally, Batman stepped forwards and touched Robin's shoulder. As if his hand burned, He shrugged it off violently and stumbled to his feet, sending daggers at the dark knight. His blue eyes turned to Wonder Woman who was standing in the back with Flash close by, "How could you?!" He roared.  
  
She looked up defiantly, "She should have protected herself. She should have fought beside you." She stated simply. Everyone sent her appalled looks while Robin's anger grew.  
  
"Starfire couldn't fight back! She couldn't do anything!! And now, because of you, she's been kidnapped." He snapped harshly and began walking out of the room slowly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wonder Woman called.  
  
Without stopped or turning around he said, "To find Starfire." And soon, he was gone. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed him quickly, sending glares towards the warrior.  
  
"She so naïve, she should have known to fight." Wonder Woman muttered beneath her breath, just as Raven stalked by. She picked up the comment and stopped, turning to the older woman and walking up to her.  
  
SLAP  
  
Raven's hand had struck her across the cheek, but she dared not whip her head or raise a hand to her cheek, "It's you who's naïve." Raven hissed, "There are many things you don't know about Starfire that you judged wrongly. One; Starfire draws her power from the sun and with this eclipse we've had, she hasn't been able to use her powers for a week. Two; The lack of her power has drained her completely and it's a shock she's even survived it all. Three; she's from a distant planet and knows nothing about earth or its customs. Imagine living in a foreign society with no knowledge of what to do or say." She spun on her heel, but paused, "I believe you should rethink your judgment on Starfire before you accuse her of anything."  
  
As she walked out, she noticed Beast Boy waiting for her with his mouth agape, "You really do care for us?" He asked softly as they left.  
  
"Of course." She mumbled, almost inaudible.  
  
Back with the Justice League, they all looked at each other, "Let's go help them out, it's only fair." J'Onn stated and everyone agreed. They all left the destroyed building, saying nothing to Wonder Woman.  
  
She now stood there alone, surprise written all over her face, "What have I done?" She whispered.  
  
***********************  
  
YAY!!!!! My longest chapter for all you who are loyal to my story! Thank you for reading and I hope you like the way it's going.  
  
* I would like to say that I like that I don't hate Wonder Woman, in fact I like her a lot. But I feel like that she would be really motherly to Robin and want the best kind of girl for him. Don't worry, she gets a whole lot nicer in the next chapter.  
  
* In the next chapter, the Titans go into space to rescue Starfire and I wanna know who should go into space with them. Wonder Woman is definitely going but who else should go. Review and tell me, please? I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. 


End file.
